A jointless artificial foot for a leg prosthesis is disclosed by Martin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,594. Unlike earlier solutions wherein the artificial foot has a rigid construction provided with a joint in order to imitate the function of the ankle, the jointless artificial foot of Martin et al. employs a resilient foot insert which is arranged inside a foot molding. The insert is of approximately C-shaped design in longitudinal section, with the opening to the rear, and takes up the prosthesis load with its upper C-limb and via its lower C-limb transmits that load to a leaf spring connected thereto. The leaf spring as seen from the underside is of convex design and extends approximately parallel to the sole region, forward beyond the foot insert into the foot-tip region. The Martin et al. invention is based on the object of improving the jointless artificial foot with regard to damping the impact of the heel, the elasticity, the heel-to-toe walking and the lateral stability, in order thus to permit the wearer to walk in a natural manner, the intention being to allow the wearer both to walk normally and also to carry out physical exercise and to play sports. However, the dynamic response characteristics of this known artificial foot are limited and do not mimic the human biomechanical function of the human foot, ankle and shank and soft supporting tissue. The artificial foot of Martin et al. and other prior art prosthetic feet that utilize this ankle design and a rigid pylon as a shank cannot store enough elastic energy to create normal ankle joint sagittal plane kinetic power in gait. Tests have shown that prior art prosthetic feet with such designs produce only about 25% of normal ankle joint sagittal plane kinetic power in gait.
Other prosthetic feet have been proposed by Van L. Phillips which allegedly provide an amputee with an agility and mobility to engage in a wide variety of activities which were precluded in the past because of the structural limitations and corresponding performances of prior art prostheses. Running, jumping and other activities are allegedly sustained by these known feet which, reportedly, may be utilized in the same manner as the normal foot of the wearer. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,313; 5,993,488; 5,899,944; 5,800,569; 5,800,568; 5,728,177; 5,728,176; 5,824,112; 5,593,457; 5,514,185; 5,181,932; and 4,822,363, for example. These prostheses have a foot, ankle and shank made of composite material with the mechanical form of an ankle being posterior facing, convexly-curved. Tests have shown that prior art prostheses with this design produce approximately 40% of normal human ankle joint sagittal plane kinetic power in gait. There is a need for a higher performance prosthesis which can improve amputee performance in activities such as walking, running, jumping and sprinting.